Raindrops
by Valentine Requiem
Summary: A collection of short HP themed drabbles, ranging from angst to fluff. Possibly with a decent amount of crack in between.
1. Hurt Me

**Ah...I'll just leave this here. Pointless little drabbles, most inspired by songs I was listening to at the time. **

* * *

><p>The castle was like a maze, but Draco didn't mind. In fact the twisting corridors and hidden niches served his purposes quite well.<p>

He was sure he knew the halls of Hogwarts better than a good majority of the teachers. The blonde had made a habit of studying which stairways went where, what shortcuts he could take to be closer to _him _in the least amount of time, what halls possessed empty classrooms where he could be alone and think.

"Potter, what a surprise."

It wasn't a surprise, not really. Draco had been waiting in that hall for a good twenty minutes, knowing he would take that way to his Astronomy class. The lanky Gryffindor regarded him with unveiled animosity, which both excited and saddened Draco. "Malfoy. I thought I smelled something foul."

That hatred, that beauty. He loved to see it in his eyes. It was an expression only Draco got to see, and that made it wonderful.

"Are you sure the smell wasn't coming from Granger's hair? Good lord, it looks as if something's died in there."

That look. The fury, the displeasure. Draco basked in it. He wondered why seeing the object of his affections unhappy was so thrilling.

Maybe he was just a sadist like that.

"Screw you, Malfoy." Harry's fists were clenched and it was obvious he wanted to hit him.

'_If only you really meant that, Potter.'_

His friends ushered the other boy away, telling him it wasn't worth it. Draco watched as they retreated down the hall. His eyes stuck to the messy haired boy until he was gone.

Draco almost wished he had hit him. No, scratch that. He _did _wish it. Because if the only physical contact they were ever meant to have was pain, then he would relish every second of it.


	2. Onions and Tiddlywinks

In the darkness there was a small ray of sunshine, and she was that light.

He never would have thought it. Hell, she wasn't the type of person a man of his status should even look twice at. That strange eyed, pale looking girl with the wistful smile and coy expressions.

Looney Lovegood. Looney Luna. That crazy chick who walked around without shoes and wore radishes in her ears. How had things even started between them? Looking back on it, Draco hadn't the slightest idea.

She was beautiful in her own way. The more time he spent with her, the less he thought about Potter. That, Draco knew, had been the first main attraction. Luna was so insanely odd that his thoughts didn't have any time to contemplate Potter when he was around her. The Slytherin had his hands full simply trying to decipher what she was saying.

"You look like you've been having problems with Tiddlywinks lately." She gazed up at him with those fathomless eyes, completely serious. The Slytherin cocked one eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Tiddlywinks, you say?" He refrained from asking what the hell a Tiddlywink was. Draco had learned by now that it was better to just nod and agree. "What makes you say that?"

She began rummaging through her school bag. After a few seconds of searching, the Ravenclaw pulled out what looked like a miniature blue onion. Upon further inspection, Draco saw that it had been carved out of wood and then painted.

"Your eyes are red and you haven't been sleeping well, classic signs of a Tiddlywink infestation." Luna held out the onion and regarded him without blinking.

"And this will help keep the Tiddlywinks away?" He decided to humor her and took the blue charm…token…thing. The girl nodded enthusiastically and closed her bag.

She left for class then, and Draco was left standing alone in the courtyard holding a blue onion and feeling like a total loser. He chuckled a little at his own stupidity.

"What do I do with you, now?" He inquired. The boy held up the small charm and eyed it with amusement. Draco sniffed, and realized that the little thing held Luna's scent.

The Slytherin frowned. He glanced from side to side, not knowing why, and slipped the charm into his robe pocket.

Maybe he'd keep it after all. You never knew when the Tiddlywinks would strike next.


End file.
